keys and crowns
by insane-asylums
Summary: sora feels lonely after riku moves away but after a month of being depressed today he might just find another love
1. new kid

It was just a regular morning here, he got up to the sound of his alarm buzzing and the usual beams of light that escaped through his window, shining on his face.

"Ugh another school morning," (To him, it seemed like every week just kept getting longer.) the boy thought to himself. He sat up and stretched, still tired and half asleep. After forcing himself out of bed, he made his way towards the bathroom; upon entering he turned the knob on the shower. The boy took off his shirt, and then removed both his pants and boxers in one swift motion. As he entered the hot shower, a chill ran down his spine. The hot water ran down his back and into the crevices of his strong chest and stomach, he liked taking showers in the morning, it was the perfect time to think.

Today he thought about the last few weeks of school, he really needed something to occupy his time until summer. Sora pondered this as he bushed a piece of his wet, spiky brown hair out of his eyes.

_Maybe…find that someone special? Though…that could be hard considering Riku, after him it was so hard just to get out of my room…_

He snapped himself out of his thoughts, he had forgotten about getting ready for school. He cleaned himself faster than usually, then after stepping out of the shower, preceded into getting ready.

In his room he dressed himself in a white, button down shirt, a tie with blue and turquoise stripes, and plaid pants of the same coloring. He made sure the first two buttons of the shirt undone. Afterwards he also slipped his signature crown necklace around his neck, and attached his crown chains to his pants. Finally he put on his sweatband; he had always liked the blue with red trimming. After this, get grabbed his black messenger bag and headed off to school.

As he arrived at school he was almost instantly greeted by one of his closest friends.

"Hey, Sora!" A girl shouted from across the hall, giving him a warm, pleasant smile, another girl stood near the first in their place by the bulletin board.

Walking over to them Sora grinned. "Hey Kairi, hey Namine, what's up?"  
>Kairi shrugged, "Nothing to much, but check this out!"<p>

She handed Sora a bright blue flier, urging him to read it. As he looked over the paper he saw it was about the school, it read:

_Dear Students,_

_Our current principle is retiring, so if you see him today, wish him luck!_

_The new principle shall be arriving tomorrow; he has requested that tomorrow be casual, meaning you are not required to wear the school uniforms. Also as a reminder, tomorrow is an 11:30 release._

A smile spread across Sora's face, "That's great Kairi!"

Kairi smiled back, "Yeah, so I was thinking, us three and Demyx could go and have some fun after school tomorrow."

Sora nodded enthusiastically, "Sure! And since tomorrow is Friday we could have a sleepover at my house!"

Kairi grinned, "Perfect."

The bell rang, signaling that another day of boring classes was about to start. At least that's what Sora believed at the time.

Kairi turned to walk away but stopped after a few feet, she tilted her head slightly to glance back at Sora, "Oh, by the way Sora, make sure to look sexy tomorrow."

"Why?" Sora asked, with an utterly confused look on his face.

Kairi winked, "You'll see."

With that she turned back and continued to walk down the hallway. Sora shook his head, even more confused, and maybe…a bit of fear. The last time Kairi had that evil gleam in her eye Sora had ended up being Riku's boyfriend.

Later in Sora's first class, he slid into his seat, hardly paying attention to the teacher at all. He started to chew on his pencil, trying to keep himself awake.

"-having a new student join us. He just moved from Twilight Town."

Sora snapped into attention as a blond boy walked into the classroom. He barely heard the teacher's next words, "Class, meet Roxas."


	2. just a flesh wound

**The blond stood next to the teacher, shyly looking over at Sora, and giving him a warm, yet somehow flirty smile.**

Sora blinked in surprise, and then quickly turned away, blushing. He did a quick scan of the classroom to see the reactions from other people. To his left he could see the most of the girls staring at Roxas, they were giggling and whispering to each other. Peering across the room he saw the same reaction from the girls on his right.

Nervously he continued to chew on the metal piece of his pencil, and tried not to stare at the blond. The teacher smiled warmly at Roxas. "Tell us a little about you."

Sora took this as an excuse to look back towards the new student, taking in every detail. Roxas was, well amazing. It was the only word that came to mind as Sora tried to describe him. His golden spikes of hair looked a bit messy, but on Roxas. it looked like it was supposed to be that way. His body was fairly thin, but still athletic looking and his skin was beautifully tanned.

His eyes though, his eyes were clearly his best feature. They were wide and friendly, an astonishing shade of ocean blue. Many thoughts were crashing around in Sora's mind.

_Wow…he's…just wow. Maybe this is what Kairi was talking about! That would explain the evil little gleam in her eye._

Sora smiled stupidly at the thought, until a little voice in the back of his mind snapped him out of his dreamy state.

_Snap out of it dude, before you start drooling._

Sora shook his head, clearing out his thoughts. Perhaps if somebody slapped him he could focus better.

"-if you have any questions feel free to ask."

Sora mentally kicked himself; he had completely forgotten that Roxas was speaking. He felt disappointed that he had tuned it out, missing the chance to find out more about Roxas. Glancing to his right he saw girls were already raising their hands.

Roxas scanned the room, a shocked look on his face. Maybe he wasn't used of being so popular. He pointed to a girl with dark red hair. "Um…you I guess."

The girl nearly squealed as she lowered her hand and asked, "Do you practice any sports?"

Roxas grinned, "Yup. I'm into skateboarding, surfing, and I used to participate in some Struggle tournaments."

Roxas glanced around the room again before choosing a girl with short black hair, "You."

The girl pushed her glasses up, and asked, "Do you have any hobbies?"

Roxas smiled. "Drawing is my biggest hobby. I love it."

The teacher clapped her hands to get the class's attention, "Alright, that's enough. We need to continue with our lesson. Roxas, please be seated next to Sora."

As she gestured to the empty desk next to him; Sora could feel his heartbeat pick up slightly. Roxas nodded, gripped his checkered, black and white messenger bag, and then walked over to slide into his desk. The teacher nodded and picked up a black marker. "Turn to page three hundred."

Sora flipped to the page and tried not to look at Roxas to much. As the teacher droned on Roxas rested his elbow on his desk, supporting his head with his hand. He looked uninterested at the teacher, completely bored.

Sora refrained from hiding under his desk and went back to chewing the pencil. He tried to keep his mind and eyes from wandering to the blond. Sora had pretty much figured he had a huge crush on the guy, and that he was nearly dying because said boy was sitting right next to him. It wasn't working; but fortunately Sora was able to keep his composure for the remainder of the class.

XxxxX

Three periods later, he only caught occasional looks at Roxas. One of them was when the bell announced the start of Sora's lunch period. Sora never liked to eat lunch in the cafeteria, so he just headed toward his usual hangout. The place wasn't anything special, just a tree with some benches around it. It was pretty solitary, but Sora liked it that way, it made it peaceful.

Despite summer only being a few weeks away, it was a little chilly outside. It was also quite dark considering it was only 11:45 in the morning. The sky was covered with thick, dark clouds and thunder could be heard in the distance. It had been raining most of the morning, though it wasn't at the moment.

Sora selected a bench that was still mostly dry, the tree protecting it from the rain. Taking out his phone, he plugged in some ear buds and turned it to his favorite song. After a while, he closed his eyes, letting the music take him away. He started to sing softly with the music.

After the song came to an end he opened his eyes, after looking around the area he realized that to his left were Kairi, Namine and Roxas.

Roxas!

Kairi and Namine grinned at him, clapping and cheering. Roxas smiled, a soft look in his eyes. Sora felt butterflies zoom happily around in his stomach.

Namine sat next to Sora on the bench a look of amazement on her face, "I never knew you could sing so well Sora!"

Kairi sat next to Namine, grinning widely, "Neither did I. When were you planning on telling us this little talent of yours?"

Sora rolled his eyes and shot them a 'whatever' look. Both girls giggled, and then Kairi looked over at Roxas, "Come and sit next to Sora, there should be enough room."

Kairi knew perfectly well that the benches could only have four people on them if the people on it were very close together. Sora knew this as well, so he gave Kairi a look that clearly said, 'why are you doing this to me?'

Sora scooted closer to Namine to make room for Roxas; Roxas squished himself next to Sora. He smiled apologetically. The two girls grinned before Namine pulled out her sketch pad and started showing off her drawings to Kairi, as a highly talented artist, nearly everyone loved to look at her work.

Roxas, quickly glance at the girls, then looked at Sora, "So…Sora right? What are you listening to?"

The butterflies crashed wildly in his stomach, "Uh…Paramore." Sora wiped his sweaty hands on his pants, "Wanna listen?"

He pulled out his ear buds again and handed one to Roxas, Roxas nodded, putting the bud in. The two were soon lost in the music, though five minutes later Sora felt someone nudge is shoulder. He removed his ear bud and turned to Namine, "What?"

Namine nodded at Kairi. "She wants you to ask him."

Sora tilted his head at them, confused, "Ask him what?"

Kairi rolled her eyes and leaned over Namine to speak, "Ask him if he wants to hang out with us tomorrow."

Sora's heart nearly stopped, "Why do I have to?"

Kairi smirked, "Because you're the one in love with him. Now go!"

Sora gave her an annoyed look. "Am not."

He plastered a smile on his face and turned to the blond boy, who had his eyes closed and gently nodded his head to the music. Sora coughed, "Uh, hey Roxas?"

Roxas opened his eyes and turned slightly to Sora, taking the bud out of his ear. "Hm?"

"Uh, us three and our friend Demyx were going out tomorrow after school, you know, because of the early release. So we were…uh…"

He scratched the back of his head, trying to keep his cool, but it was hard considering just a glimpse of those eyes made him melt. He coughed again, "We were wondering if you wanted to come."

Happiness shined in Roxas's eyes, he smiled wide, "I'd love to!"

xXXXx

After school that day, Kairi and Namine decided to help Sora with his math homework, because unfortunately for Sora, math wasn't his strongest subject. He almost always needed help with the homework.

They ended up being released at 1:20, due do something with gym and chemistry. No one really knew what happened, nor did people care that much either.

The day had warmed up a bit since lunch time. The clouds had blown away and the sun was finally visible, which to Sora, was a huge relief.

As they walked over to Sora's house, they could hear a distant rumbling on the path. Glancing behind them they could see Roxas ridding his skateboard. The path, being made out of dirt, caused some balance problems for Roxas. He looked up for a split second and:

"Ah!" Roxas' skateboard had snagged on something, causing him to fly off the skateboard. Instead of falling face first onto the ground, Roxas somehow managed to do a somersault and land back on his feet.

Sora ran over to him, worry written all over his face. "Are you okay?"

Roxas gave a reassuring smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Sora looked Roxas over, noticing a small cut on his face, and another cut on his palm. Sora grabbed Roxas's hand, trying not to blush. "You're bleeding!"

Roxas gave a slight shrug, still smiling. "It's just a flesh wound. I'll live."

Sora shook his head, and then turned to his friends. "Kairi, Namine, you guys take him back to my place. I'll grab his stuff."

XxxX

When the group of friends finally made it to Sora's house, they walked directly to Sora's bedroom. After tossing their stuff either on the bed or the floor, Sora led Roxas to the bathroom to patch him up.

Opening the bathroom mirror, revealing the medicine cabinet behind it, Sora dug around until he found the first aid kit. After opening it, he grabbed some disinfectant and some gauze. He took a cotton ball and dipped it slightly into the alcohol; the he raised it near Roxas's facial cut.

"This will sting a little." Roxas nodded, wincing as the alcohol came in contact to his wound. After cleaning the cut, Sora gently put a piece of gauze over it, sticking it on with a piece of medical tape.

Despite the stinging on his cheek, Roxas couldn't help but feel happy. He also hoped Sora didn't notice the slight blush he had, though Sora seemed too focused on the cut to make Roxas worry. He kind of liked how close their faces were to each other.

After he was done with the face wound, Sora grabbed Roxas's arm. This wound was bleeding a lot more, as it was a bit longer and deeper. He treated this wound the same way, though instead of sticking a piece of gauze over, he just wrapped the gauze around Roxas's arm.

Roxas smiled. "Thanks for helping me out Sora."

Sora looked up from his work and gave a small smile. "It's nothing."

Sora finished bandaging the wound, and then quickly cleaned up the medical supplies. Roxas looked down at Sora's bloodstained fingers. "Um…Sora…"

"Hm?" Sora followed Roxas's gaze and looked at his fingers. "Oh..."

He shrugged and licked the blood off, and then washed his hands. Roxas looked at Sora, confused…and possibly a bit freaked out. "Uh…"

Sora scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Oh, sorry. I…kind of like the taste of blood. It's a weird trait of mine."

Roxas stared at him before giving out a small laugh. He got up from where he had been sitting. "It's okay. It was…actually kinda cute."

Sora blushed, cursing the butterflies that were floating around in his stomach. The walked out of the bathroom and back to Sora's room. Kairi glanced up at them, smiling. "Hey Sora, I did your homework for you."

"Thanks Kairi, but you didn't have to."

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Yeah I know. But it saves me the trouble of having to teach it to you."

Sora gave Kairi a blank look, then sighed and jumped on his bed. Soon after there was a knock on the door, followed by his mom entering the room. "Sora, dear?"

Sora looked towards his mom. "What?"

She held up an envelope. "I just received a letter from your school."

_Shit._

Sora cracked a nervous smile. "Wh-what does it say?"

She pulled the letter out, looking it over. "It says that tomorrow's meeting will be a bit longer than usual and that there is no school."

_Thank Kingdom Hearts…_

He smiled. "That's great mom!"

Kairi looked from Sora to his mom and slipped into the conversation. She told his mother about the plans they had made for tomorrow and asked if it was alright for Sora to come.

His mother beamed at them. "Sounds great Kairi. If you guys stay the weekend I don't mind."

Kairi nodded and pulled out her pink phone as Sora's mom left. She was asking her parents if it was alright, as was everyone else. Sora just called Demyx and told him the plan change. After hanging up he announced, "Demyx will be right over."

Roxas nodded. "My mom is bringing my stuff over."

"So is mine." Namine and Kairi said in unison. After doing so they looked at each other and laughed. Roxas and Sora smiled.

After things quieted down, Kairi started to read a book. Sora and Namine began to draw something, and Roxas listened to more music on my phone. They didn't want to get the party started until Demyx and their stuff had arrived.

**(A/N)how'd you like that my minions...erm I mean readers sorry this took so long I wanted to make sure it was perfect and by the way thank my beta reader Taiyou for actually making this and the other chapter better to understand and be expecting more soon ^_^ and now...back to brain storming T^T**


End file.
